deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-04-24 - Liseberg, Gothenburg, Sweden
On April 24, 2010 Dead by April played a show in their hometown Gothenburg at Liseberg. This was Zandro Santiagos first official show in the band. Info Liseberg is Sweden's largest amusement park and during specific events they arrange outdoor and indoor concerts. For the first time in Liseberg's history they held a free concert the same day as the season inaugurated and the choice of band/artist fell on Dead by April. They were announced to play their hometown on January 28, 2010, long before Pontus left the band. http://www.gp.se/kulturnoje/musik/1.299206-dead-by-april-oppnar-liseberg What is even more interesting is that this was Zandros first gig as an official DBA member. It wasn't his first gig with the band however, as he had acted replacement for Pontus on a few occasions earlier in 2010. It was quite obvious Zandro was nervous both in terms of vocals and stage presence. In Dead by April's tour diary from 2010 there was footage of Zandro writing down some schemes for "Unhateable" prior to the show. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xo2t2kf1Og Dead by April entered the stage at 19:00 in broad daylight and performed "Unhateable" for the first time in at least 2 years. Undeniably a real surprise, as "Trapped" has opened every show during 2009 and 2008. After the concert the band held a signing session. Set list : The setlist is 100 % accurate. #Unhateable #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Falling Behind #Sorry For Everything #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #A Promise #Losing You Song analysis In terms of material we have quite much. The only songs missing are Trapped, Angels of Clarity, In My Arms and Promise Me. Other than that we are quite spoiled with material from Zandro's debut show. Unhateable *Jimmie screamed "free from..." in verse 1. Falling Behind *Jimmie screamed the verse 2 lyrics in both verses. *For some reason Zandro sang the first line in chorus 1 instead for Jimmie. In chorus 2 Jimmie sang it. *In chorus 3 the audience sang the opening line. Sorry For Everything *Zandro sang the first half of the bridge and Jimmie screamed the second part. *Jimmie screamed the ending on all choruses. Erased *Jimmie screamed "hold me close" before pre-chorus 3. *Jimmie screamed all of his lines in pre-chorus 4. *Zandro let the audience sing parts of pre-chorus 4 and chorus 4. What Can I Say *Jimmie screamed the ending of all choruses, even the one before verse 2. *Jimmie screamed the bridge. *Zandro didn't sing the high notes in the bridge. Stronger *Jimmie screamed the opening line in chorus 3. A Promise *Jimmie screamed "I can't even try" in verse 2. *Jimmie screamed parts of chorus 2. *Jimmie screamed "imaging a place for us" during the bridge. Losing You *Zandro sang the high note in both verses. *Jimmie screamed "it's all that I'm breathing for" in chorus 1. *Zandro sang parts of the radio edit during the bridge'!!' *The audience sang parts of chorus 3. Notes *Zandro's first official conert as a Dead by April member. *This is the last known performance where Zandro Santiago sang the entire chorus of "A Promise" himself. *Johan dedicated "Losing You" to Pontus and Zandro. Reviews Kai Martin from Expressen reviewed the show. http://www.expressen.se/noje/recensioner/musik/dead-by-april-slackte-intresset/ Dead By April extinguished the interest. The big drama occurred the days before Liseberg concert. The singer Pontus Hjelm left the band at short notice. Partly because of his stage fright and partly to do what he glows for most, songwriting. The deputy Zandro Santiago is not new to the band. He made appearances in the group before. But now it was, so to speak, for real. It went like that. His weak voice was brought in to contrast Jimmi Strimmells growls. For a start he couldn't stay in tune and it was first during the hit "Losing You" as the voice started to work. Too late for my taste. Dead By April also works with a lot of pre-recorded music which makes the interest go out. Bass, drums and guitar on stage. Synth loops and acoustic guitars can be heard but not seen. Yes, I know. It's the group's way of working. But for me it's NRJ in the park in just over 40 minutes. Moreover, each track is constructed in the same manner. Strong faces hard. Then the stereotypical strikes back cleanly. Now there wasn't more fun than the sign to bassist Marcus Wesslén - "Marcus, I'm pregnant." Besides just "Losing You", which is deadly effective. 2/5 Photos liseberg#1.jpg liseberhg #2.jpg fliseberg#3.jpg liseberg4.jpg liseberg5.jpg liseberg6.jpg liseberg7.jpg liseberg8.jpg liseberg9.jpg liseberg10.jpg liseberg11.jpg liseberg12.jpg liseberg13.jpg liseberg14.jpg liseberg15.jpg liseberg16.jpg liseberg17jpg.jpg liseberg18jpg.jpg liseberg19.jpg liseberg20.jpg liseberg21.jpg liseberg22.jpg liseberg23.jpg liseberg24.jpg liseberg25.jpg liseberg26.jpg liseberg27.jpg liseberg28.jpg liseberg29.jpg liseberg30.jpg : ''Here's some pictures from the rehersals and the signing session the band held after the concert, taken by Therese Karlsson. '' : '' lisesignering1.jpg lisesignering2.jpg lisesignering3.jpg lisesignering4.jpg lisesignering5.jpg lisesignering6.jpg lisesignering7.jpg lisesignering8.jpg lisesignering9.jpg lisesignering10.jpg '' Sources